That Ain't Love At All
by Total Knockout
Summary: Michelle McCool/Miz-After all the cheating, can he convince her to stay?


"Michelle...." my name on his lips sent chills up my spine. My knees felt weak, and I could feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. As he spoke my name,it made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Yes, Mike?"

We had been through this process a million times before. He cheated on me with either some fan girl or one of the divas, and I told him I would leave him. I had never meant it though. The pull to stay with him was to strong. His warm hands on my body, his soft lips on mine, everytime he touched me I went limp. But this time was different.

I had caught Mike with my best friend, and I wasn't prepared to forgive him this time. So, here we were. Suitcase in hand, I stood at the front door of Mike and I's house in Cleveland, Ohio, ready to leave him, while he stood just a little behind me, his arm reached out, his fingertips barely touching my bare arm.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice cracking, sounding as if he may break into tears at a moments notice.

"No. Mike, your not," I said, a hint that I may cry in my voice as well.

"Please, look at me, Michelle," Mike scooted an inch or so closer, as he gently grasped a hold of my arm and tried to turn my around to face him.

I roughly pulled my arm away and said through gridded teeth, "No. I refuse to look at you."

"Michelle, I'm sorry. This will never happen again. Please don't leave me. I love you," he had resorted to groveling.

"Micheal Mizain, no. I'm through with you!" I shouted. I could tell my shouting had shocked him, because he was silent for a few moments.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I sighed. "You knew this was going to happen, Mike. I told you if you did this again I was leaving for good."

"Layla tempted me. It was her fault. It was late, I was drunk, she offered me a ride home an-" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Oh stop it, Mike. I don't believe you for one second. Maybe you were drunk, but I know you. You can control yourself, drunk or not," I snapped at him. Finally turning to face him, I saw he had began to cry as well. Tears of sorrow streaking down his gorgeous face.

"When Rosa told me she saw you come out of her hotel room, I didn't believe it at first. But, when I asked Layla, and she couldn't look me in the eye, I knew Rosa knew what she was talking about."

"Michelle, I swear. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to. But you did, and that's what matters," I said as more tears poured from my brown eyes.

Mike slowly reached out, hesitating before grabbing my hands. I didn't pull them away.

"Michelle Leigh McCool, your the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't do this, please don't leave," Mike leaned in and rested his forehead upon mine, looking deep into my eyes.

"What are you doing, Micheal?"

"Searching for something. Searching for something that'll tell me that you're in love with me, too. And don't want to leave me," he blinked, making a few more tears roll down his cheeks.

"You think I want to leave you? I most surely don't. But I'm through with all this pain. I'm through with my heart being broken, Mike," I sniffled as I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore.

I pulled away from him, releasing my hands from his grip, and turned around, my back to him once again.

"Fine, Michelle. You know what? Fine. Leave!" Mike apparentely wasn't so sad anymore, but angry. Angry because I wasn't as he thought I was. Angry because I was through playing his damn games.

My eyes narrowed into slits, I turned around once more to face him.

"Mike, please. You have no right whatsoever to be upset at anyone but yourself. Your the one who screwed up by fucking my best friend!" I shouted at him, getting a mere inch from his face.

"Well pardon me if you weren't enough for me! You really should have been more like Layla! Hot AND good in bed!" Mike shouted back at me.

"Oh so your saying I was bad in bed!?" I yelled.

"Well, duh!" He yelled.

"Ha! When it came to sex with you, there was always a LITTLE problem. And when I say little, I mean microscopic little, Mike," I smirked, still close to his face.

"Oh yeah? Well it's bigger then both your boobs combined!" Mike exclaimed with a smirk of his own.

I couldn't help but laughing at that one. "Very good, Micheal. But I pride myself on being natural, honey."

"Oh, I- Yo- We- Dammit!" Mike, angered that I had won that one, he walked over and kicked my suitcase, sending it flying across the living room, it's contents being spread across the room.

"Mike, you asshole!" I shouted at him. I went to go get my things to put back in the suitcase, but he grabbed my arm. He had a tight grip on it, and I couldn't pull away. Panic filled my body.

"Let me go, you douchebag!" I tried to get my arm lose, groaning, because his grip was way to tight.

Without any words, Mike pulled me against him, and pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away, his anger gone, for he was now smirking calmly.

"So, you still leaving?" Mike asked in a way that seemed as if the answer was obvious.

"Yes," I told, serious as a heart attack.

Mike was dead set on me staying it seemed. He pressed his lips against mine one more time, this more passionate then the last. When he pulled away, he didn't ask me anything. But, he pulled his shirt over his head.

I watched him as he did so. Though I was pretty sure I was still leaving, I could let him have his fun.

As he made work of his shoes and pants, leaving him in his blue plaid boxers, he then proceeded to make even quicker work of my clothing. As I stood there by the front door, completely nude, I watched him peel off his boxers.

Now, I was only female, and seeing an extremely hot male nude indeed turned me on. Mike placed his hands on the small of my back as he guided me over to the couch and layed me down. Biting my lip, I watched him crawl in between my legs. His hands rubbed down my breasts, down my stomach, and he stopped once he reached my thighs. Mike smirked as he moved his hands on my inner thighs, pushing on them, spreading my legs further apart.

Mike rose himself atop of me, resting himself right on me. He leaned down and placed kisses on my neck, sucking on it momentarily. It only lasted momentarily though, as he grabbed ahold of my shoulders and thrusted himself inside of me.

I let out a cry of pleasure as he thrusted his whole length inside of my tight core.

"Not so small now, am I?" Mike teased slightly as he continued to push and pull himself in and out of me.

His pace quickened as my moans and screams got louder. Mike's hands roamed my body, and that only added to the pleasure.

"Ah, Mike!" I screamed out, close to my release.

Mike made his next few thrusts harder, and that did it. I moaned out as I released.

He slowed his pace, and he soon pulled himself out of me slowly. With a smirk on his face, he layed on top of me and kissed my neck, and then my lips.

"So.....you still leaving?" I could feel Mike smirking as he whispering into my ear, his hot breath making my skin tingle.

I smirked myself. "Yeah, I'm still leaving."


End file.
